Roboty/Relationships
This page describes the relationships and interactions between Roboty and the other characters. Roboty tends to act somewhat stubborn and opinionated based on the situation he's in. He seems be somewhat anti-social and not really interested in competing as he always seems to be eager to leave his team to go to the Waterfall. He also seems to enjoy teasing other people as seen in "Four Goes Too Far" to Balloony and Nickel and "Enter the Exit" to Four. Balloony In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Balloony entrusts Roboty to give Four the team's name. Balloony would also later use Roboty as a stepping stool to launch himself into the air and onto the basket. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Roboty tells Balloony that they can use Cloudy to help them win the contest. In "Four Goes Too Far", Roboty annoys Balloony when he beeps twice, right after Four called them Beep Beep. Status: Friends Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 6.41.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 6.41.09 PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-28_at_1.10.48_AM.png Cloudy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Cloudy asks how Roboty's doing while he grinds up jawbreakers. Despite not giving a response, Cloudy apparently assumes Roboty's doing well, and then Cloudy promptly crushes Roboty with a jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Roboty gets the idea to have Cloudy spin their swing around in the contest. Status: Possible friends David In "Fortunate Ben", Roboty compliments David's flying skills, stating that he's glad David has found his true calling. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-07_at_1.57.42_AM.png Screenshot_2018-09-28_at_1.11.10_AM.png Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Roboty tells Four their team name. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Roboty is safe from elimination, the Earth Four throws at him turns his crushed body back to normal. In "Four Goes Too Far", when Four calls his team the Beep Beep, Roboty beeps twice in response to Balloony's protest. In "Enter the Exit", Four nabs Roboty from the Waterfall and eliminates him. When it's Roboty's turn to tell the voters why they should let him rejoin, Roboty says in Morse code, that "4SUX". Although Four has been established to not understand Morse code, he throws the Liar Ball at Roboty afterwards, knocking him over. Status: Enemies Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy picks Roboty on her team to help him. He tries to tell her not to. However, she can't understand him. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Roboty is unknown on Leafy's loyalty chart. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when a crushed Roboty makes a noise, Leafy tells him she's sorry for hurting him. Status: Minor enemies Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 6.47.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-18 at 6.55.33 PM.png Liy In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Roboty is seated in front of Liy, which annoys her due to his height. Nickel In "Four Goes Too Far", when Nickel gets angry about being called an object and says "Objection", Roboty laughs due to his unintentional wordplay. Status: Minor enemies Stapy When all of the males are eliminated in "Enter the Exit", Stapy asks where they are, and Roboty replies with "IDK". Woody In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", it's unknown if Roboty turned up his volume to block out Woody calling him or to hear him better. Status: Friends, on Woody's side Viewers Roboty seems to be aware of how unpopular he is. In "Reveal Novum", when he gets the lowest number of votes to join, he says "NO ONE LIKES ME". In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when he gets the least votes to rejoin, he says "IMHATED". Teams Beep It's implied that Roboty never wanted to be on this team as he tried to tell Leafy not to help him, abandoned his team in the middle of the challenge in BFB 2, and left immediately after he was eliminated without saying goodbye. Category:Relationships